Just A Kiss
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: Sam takes Mercedes home after Prom in season 2. Please read, I suck at summaries. One Shot.


**Here's a little Samcedes one shot that wouldn't leave my mind. This is based the night of the Prom episode in Season 2. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up in front of my house and the lights were on upstairs in my parent's bedroom, they were obviously waiting for me to return from Prom. Prom. I smiled at the memories of my Junior Prom, everything that I had wanted happened in some form or another. Sam had called me beautiful and we danced all night long together. The only bad thing that happened was that Kurt had been voted Prom Queen, which had been cruel of the student body but Kurt when he re-appeared on stage, he seemed un-bothered by it and then him and Blaine had danced whilst me and Santana sung <em>Dancing Queen. <em>

"Thanks for everything tonight, Sam. I had a good night." I smiled at him and something within me fluttered. Did I feel something for him? _Of course, you do!_ A voice within me said.

Sam smiled back at me and run his fingers through his blonde hair, his green eyes sparkled in the moonlight of the car. He lifted his bolo tie in front of my face and smirked.

"It was the bolo tie, I told they were cool." He laughed and so did I.

When we stopped laughing, we just looked at each other and smiled. My eyes widened when I felt Sam's hand gently grab mine and he looked at me his eyes burning with intensity and worry as if he didn't want to push too far and break the barriers of our friendship but something inside me wanted more than just friendship with Sam, I wanted more.

"You wanna see something? Prom doesn't have to be over yet." His eyes held a twinkle of mischief and his smile turned into a smirk, curiosity took over me and I nodded to him still aware that my parent's were still waiting for me.

Sam let go of my hand quickly and got out of the car so he could open my door in a very gentleman like manner. He held his hand out for me and I grasped hold of it as the chilly night air pinched at my bare shoulders. Once I had stood up, I shivered from the cold and Sam felt it through our hands that were still joined together.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked but before I could even answer he was already shrugging off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I murmured. "So, what are you taking me to see?" I asked the curiosity still eating at me from the inside.

"To see the stars." He whispered before letting go of my hand and going to the boot of his car. He lifted it up and pulled out a long and thick purple blanket. I raised my eyebrows at him, playfully and Sam just laughed before holding my hand once more.

"It's my sister's, I always take her and my brother here sometimes so they can look at the stars. It's beautiful, just like you." Sam winked at me but the way he said it made me genuinely believe that he thought I was beautiful.

"Nice line, do you say that to all the girls?" I asked, hoping the night would cover up me blushing.

"Nah, just you." Sam smiled and he simply looked at me and it was as though there was nothing else in the world at that moment that mattered. It was seemed as though it was only us two in the world. It was truly memorising and perfect, there was no other ways to describe it. My heart was frantic in my chest and in that moment I wanted Sam to kiss me, I wanted to be like every other girl at Prom tonight and get kissed goodnight but I didn't want to push it. I didn't want to ruin a beautiful night.

"You better show me this place before my parent's start thinking you kidnapped me." I laughed.

"As you wish." He said trying to do one of his many impressions.

He grasped my hand and we walked silently to our destination, my heart was still beating loud in my chest and it felt hard to breathe. Sam walked slightly in front of me eager to show me this place and though I was in my prom dress and the bottom of it was probably ruined, I didn't really care, that wasn't going to spoil tonight. Sam carried the blanket in his other hand and when we reached a dry patch of grass on a hill, he gently laid it on the floor and patted out any creases that formed.

"Lay down." He whispered. "Trust me, it's beautiful."

Sam helped me lay down on the blanket and to my surprise I hadn't ruined my dress at all, not that it really mattered. Sam led down next to me and he still held my hand. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from saying something stupid and corny. _Don't wreck this, Mercedes! _The annoying voice screamed in my head but it was right. I couldn't wreck this, so far tonight I had been giving the perfect prom.

"So, what do you think?" He asked as he turned his head to look at me.

I realised why Sam had actually brought me here then and I stared up at the night sky, the moon shone brightly and held a certain amount of power and light over the stars. Stars were everywhere, there was no patch of dark navy blue in the sky, the stars lit the sky up and it glowed brightly over where me and Sam were currently lying. I was glad Sam had brought me here because he had been right, this view was gorgeous.

"Beautiful." I whispered totally in awe of the stars.

"Yeah, it is." Sam whispered back smiling yet his eyes still didn't leave me and for a second I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

We stayed like that for a while just staring at the stars and we both kept sharing sneaky glances at each other that it was almost comical. Our hands were still together, both of us clinging to the others hand with dear life, both of us feeling that if we let go we would wake up and honestly, I didn't want to wake up. I just wanted to stay here with Sam forever but I remembered my parents waiting for me and I groaned.

"What is it?" He asked a clear expression of worry and confusion planted on his face.

"We need to get back."

Sam nodded and helped me up. I waited patiently as he rolled the blanket up as fast as he could. Neither of us knew how long we had been staring at the stars for, it seemed we had been in our own little bubble of perfection. When he was ready, we both walked back slowly to my house and I sighed, I really didn't want to this night to end.

"Thanks for tonight, Sam it was great." I said as we reached my porch.

The light had gone out of my parent's bedroom, they had obviously given up and went to sleep.

"You don't need to keep saying thank you, Mercedes but you're welcome. I wanna thank you too for giving me such a good night with everything going on in my life now…well tonight was perfect. I felt like a teenager again." He laugh-heartedly and run his fingers through his hair once more.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him and I started to take his jacket off but Sam placed his hands on my shoulders stopping me from taking it off.

"No, keep it. I'll come and get it in the morning, it will give me an excuse to see you again." He smiled and his hands on my shoulders slowly started to creep around my back, pulling me closer to him. Sam's eyes never left mine as he pulled me closer, he was looking for any sign of doubt in my eyes and after tonight I was sure I had none. When he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, I smiled to myself, I couldn't have spent my prom night with anyone better.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

After a few minutes we pulled apart from each other and both of us were grinning stupidly at each other. Who would have that me and Sam Evans? I'd never have guessed it, this type of guy always belonged to girls like Quinn Fabray, not girls like me.

"I meant what I said tonight, Mercedes. You look beautiful." He whispered as finger gently caressed my cheek leaving my skin burning as he did so.

I didn't know what to say, I was truly speechless. All I could think about was how I wanted him to kiss me and that's all I wanted, I didn't want to push anything too far and ruin anything. I would happy with a just a little kiss goodnight.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"Who would have thought you and me?" His voice soft and kind, as he smiled as his hand stayed on my cheek.

I could feel myself blushing from his touch, embarrassed I looked down at the wooden floor beneath me. For the second time tonight, I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know what to do either. All I could hear louder than Sam's words was my heart beating loud against my chest. Everything felt so right with Sam here with me, everything felt real. Me and Sam were just right.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

I could feel Sam's body tense as the realisation of what we were both feeling hit him. His eyes grew wide but his lips broke into a soft smile, he was genuinely happy. Sam slowly and very excruciatingly I waited for his lips to mine. Just as his lips nearly reached mine, he stopped leaning in and just looked at me.

"Do you want this?" He breathed.

"Yes." My voice loud and confident. I did want this, I had wanted this all night.

That was all Sam needed from me, reassurance that I wanted him to kiss me. His lips touched mine and at first they just gently brushed mine but soon the kiss became urgent but still remained sweet. I pulled away not wanting anything else to happen tonight, I didn't want to ruin this. I was fine with just a kiss.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The moonlight hit us like a spotlight once we pulled apart and Sam slowly let his hands fall back to this side. He smiled gently as he kissed me on the cheek before walking down the steps off the porch. Sam reached the bottom of the steps and turned back around to face me.

"Goodnight, Mercedes."

"Goodnight, Sam." I smiled, I didn't want to hide it. I had just experienced what every other girl my age did, I never thought I would get that dream to come true but I did and it was all thanks to Sam Evans. I turned to walk through the door when I heard him come running back up behind me. He quickly kissed me on the cheek again and laughed at himself.

"I don't want to leave you yet." He admitted.

"You'll see me in the morning, you have to come pick up your jacket remember?" I smirked at him, I just couldn't help but feel like this was all surreal, like I was dreaming.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

Sam nodded before whispering goodnight one more time to me and then he run back down to the car. Sam waved before he got in the car and drove away. I stood there and watched him go in the moonlight and I couldn't help but smile. Tonight had been perfect and tomorrow would only be that much better.

_Ooh, let's do this right, _

_Just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. The song was Lady Antebellum- Just A Kiss if you didnt know. Please review. Any suggestions for stories PM or tweet me flyingfireworks. Follow me on there for updates. :)<strong>


End file.
